Temptation Reveals Itself
by YourIrishFriend2016
Summary: Gibbs and Tony Slash. Don't like, Don't read. Gibbs has strong feelings for Tony, but how long can he keep them hidden and how long can he control himself? Who knows. M for language and adult themes towards the end.
1. Review

Hello my lovelies. This is my first NCIS FanFiction. I have read multiple stories on here about the two great characters of Anthony (Tony) Dinozzo and Leroy Jethro Gibbs. These are my two favorites in the show so I figured, why the hell not! This story is _Slash_. Beware. If you do not like, then please do not read. I hope you guys enjoy my new story and I hope that this will bring out the shipping in all of us. 3

Disclaimer: This disclaimer is for the entire story. I do not own the idea of Gibbs, Dinozzo, or the show NCIS and what they do. I do, however, get to play around with the characters.

Summary: When love, lust, and desire bubble up through the years, what will happen with their relationship? Will it become closer or farther apart? Can Gibbs hold himself back and keep his feelings to a minimum in order to keep work in order? Read to find out!

P.S. I tend to use a lot of references to different things, so if there is a question of what I am referencing, please feel free to PM me. I have no issue helping you out.


	2. Case

Gibbs POV

I never thought I could fall in love with those emerald green eyes, that tousled hair and that million watt smile. That boy, _no..._ that man, brought out the best in me. Ever since I first laid eyes on him in Baltimore. I knew that when I hired him, I was in trouble from day 1. It seems like just yesterday that I was tumbling down...

 _Flashback..._

 _I ran as soon as I heard his voice thinking 'Shit, I'm in trouble.' I felt myself slow down a little, maybe to give him some time to catch up, I don't know. I saw him before I ran knowing he was something else. I shook my head of the thought and felt myself fall forward, being pinned down by him. He had my hands above my head and looked at me. I smirked trying to bring the attention away from my growing hard-on. He was muscular, gorgeous, tanned, hell: the perfect specimen. He grabbed me and pulled me up and handcuffed me. I felt the cuffs and swore under my breath._

" _What was that?" He said menacingly. I smirked in my mind and chuckled out loud. He jerked me towards the cop car._

" _You've got the wrong guy, and now you fucked up my mission LEO. Get these damn things off of me!" I struggled to get the things loose but he had them tight. He laughed. What a laugh it was..._

" _You're funny. If you're undercover, we'll deal with it at the station. My director will call yours scum." He rolled his eyes and I shook my head._

" _Gibbs." I said. He looked at me dumbfounded._

" _What?"_

" _My name is Gibbs. Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. NCIS. I was working an undercover OP, apparently going after your guy too." I mumbled. He shoved me down into his car and we left the scene. I took glances into the mirror to watch those eyes..._

 _End Flashback..._

I knew from a young age that I wasn't just attracted to women, specifically red heads. I knew it in the Marines too. I never let my curiosity show though, knowing what would happen. I kept it under wraps. I knew though that when I hired Anthony Dinozzo, that my feelings and curiosity would get the better of me. It was lust at first and I knew this. The man was gorgeous. Tall, dark and handsome like the old magazine covers would say. But now, it has grown into something more. Ever since Shannon and Kelly I didn't think I could find someone else, but I think I finally did. It's been almost 7 years since I hired that smug bastard and I honestly could say it was the best decision I made, and also the worst. I sighed. I knew that one day it might come out that my SFA was my worldly crush. I never wanted him to find out, but because of my team, it did.

And it felt great.

~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~

I walked into Abby's lab. We didn't have a case but I knew talking to my favorite goth daughter would be helpful.

"Oh Gibbs!" She squeaked. She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed. I chuckled and hugged her gently back. "Whatcha doing Bossman?" She pulled out a stool for me and I sat down following her lead. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. "Gibbs are you okay?" She looked to me with concern. I patted her shoulder and stood up, feeling uncomfortable sitting down.

"Abs..." I said quietly. She stood in front of me and smiled. My phone started to ring in my pocket and I sighed. I looked at the caller I.D and answered. "Gibbs...Yup...Okay...Be there shortly." I clicked my phone shut and Abby sighed. "Case." I said and ran upstairs to the bullpen. I heard Abby behind me sigh. I know I need to tell someone. This was getting on my nerves and fast. Once I got to the bullpen and noticed only two of my agents were here. "Where's Dinozzo?" I looked to McGee annoyed.

"Uh, no idea boss. We have a case?" He said. I nodded.

"Grab your gear. And someone call Dinozzo and tell him to get his ass to the crime scene!" I shouted. We got to the elevator and Ziva called Dinozzo.

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~NCIS~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

"Agent McGee, evidence, bag and tag. Agent David, pictures and measurements. When Agent Dinozzo decides to get his ass here, make him bag and tag, and help Ducky with the body. " I ordered. They went to it and I went to talk to the local LEO's. The victim was a private first class, age 23. The man's name was Jeffery Kanter. He was home on leave and found in a bush by a jogger's trail in the woods. The witness was a younger woman in her 30's who was on her morning jog. There are no gunshot wounds or bruises and the man was fully clothed in sweatpants and a t-shirt. I heard a horn beep and seen Ducky and Palmer come up to the scene.

"Ah, Jethro, what do we have today?" Ducky said. He wondered over to the body with Palmer and I followed right along.

"Well, we have a Mr. Kanter who for some reason is dead, and we don't know why. Cause of death Ducky?" I looked to the man dead on the ground. I noticed a mark on his arm and bent down. "Hold on Duck, what's this?" I pointed to a two small holes in his skin. Ducky grabbed a magnifying glass and looked at the wound.

"Well my dear Jethro, it looks to be a couple of puncture wounds, and it is not postmortem." Ducky looked to me and I nodded. I heard a thudding of footsteps behind me and turn around. The man that I might just have to head slap later on.

"Dinozzo, nice of you to finally join us. Help Ducky with the body and then bag and tag. McGee! Ziva! Look for any possible needles or syringes!" I shouted to them as they looked around in bushes. They threw up a thumbs up and went back to work.

"Boss, I'm sorry I'm late I-" thunk. "Right, sign of weakness." Dinozzo mumbles. He rubs his head and began to help Ducky with the body. I discreetly watch as he bends over to help Ducky with the body while Palmer is on the same side with Ducky. I sighed and started to look around for evidence when I heard a hissing sound. I looked to my left and found a snake hissing at me and it started to lunge. I backed up.

"Snake!" I yelled and everyone stopped in their tracks. Palmer comes towards me and curses under his breath. "What!" I shouted. The snake eyed me more and hissed again. I pulled my side arm out and Palmer waved a hand to stop me.

"Hold on! That's a copperhead. A venomous snake known to the area. It could be our evidence. The two marks on his arm could be from that, but we don't know for sure. Just stand back." Palmer said calmly. I looked to him and waited to see what he would do. He slowly crept up to the snake keeping his hand and arm stretched. My team waited beside me and watched. I felt Dinozzo behind me and I almost couldn't suppress the groan that would've come from my mouth. I bit my lip to keep it shut. Palmer quickly grabbed the snake by the head and kept it so the mouth would stay shut. He grabbed the tail end of it and smiled. "Got it!"

"Very brave, Mr. Palmer. Let me get a container for our new friend." Ducky stated as he went to the truck to find anything. The team all sighed and I scrunched my nose.

"The hell you all still doing here?! Keep looking for evidence in the area. McGee, go question the witness!" I spoke. The team headed off in separate directions, and I couldn't help but feel eyes on me. I looked around and saw nothing for the moment. Ducky came back with a bag and a small container. I looked to him questionably and he chuckled.

"Jethro no worries. I am going to get a sample of venom for Ms. Scuito to get a match through the database. The bag is for the snake so we can drop this fellow off at the wild life reserve." Ducky chuckled. I nodded and let them do their thing. I looked around again in the bush where I found the snake and looked for more evidence.

~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~

I walked down to Abby's lab with her Caf-Pow in one hand and my coffee in another. The doors to her lab opened and I stopped when I saw Tony. He looked to me and I saw a flush creep to his face. I walked in further and handed Abby her Caf-Pow and took a sip of my coffee.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything important." I said. Dinozzo shook his head and peeled off out of Abby's lab. I followed his leave and chuckled. I looked to Abby who had a disapproving look on her face. "What?" I said. She shook her head and I sighed. "What do you got Abs?"

"Well oh mighty one, since you asked, I've got something. Can you guess?" She smirked. I glared at her and she pouted. "Oh come on Gibbs..." A Pause. "Fine. The snake juice I got from Ducky, was definitely venomous, and something else. The snake was drugged!" She nearly shouted. I looked to her confused.

"Drugged?" I questioned. She nodded. "How?"

"Okay, so someone pushed heroin into the snake's venom sack and then released the kraken on the poor marine! Whoever did this, must be highly intelligent about snakes Gibbs. It is seriously hard to get a snake to stay still let along long enough to drug it." She looked concerned. I nodded.

"What about the blood tests for Mr. Kanter?" She looked at me and nodded, her lips in a tight line.

"Well, the blood tests show positive for the snake's venom and the heroin. But the odd thing is, there was enough venom in his system, to kill an elephant. I mean his levels are off the charts!" She turned around to look at me. I frowned in confusion.

"Thanks Abs." I kissed her forehead and walked off down to Ducky's. Abby shouted something quick before I left. I stopped and turned to look at her.

"What did you want to talk about earlier Gibbs? I'm here for you, you know. Just talk and I'll be quiet." She smiled slightly and stepped forward. "I don't judge." She sighed as she looked to me.

"I know Abs." and with that I left.


	3. Kiss and Tell

_Hello everyone! I hoped you like the first chapter. Here we go to chapter 2._

Gibbs POV

I looked at my watch. It was nine o'clock at night. We have worked on this case non-stop for the past two days and still haven't gotten very far. The only information we had was all about Jeffery Kanter, and the snake venom. After I talked to Ducky a couple of days ago about the body, we found multiple more bites on Kanter, and noticed that there was some bruising starting to show up around his neck, but only in smaller marks, like bites only this morning. Abby was running DNA samples around the skin on Kanter's neck to see if there was any and if this was a case that was heading into another direction. As for Jeffery Kanter, we found out that Kanter was seen at multiple alternative clubs and some gay bars as well. He has no family and not many friends in his group. He was single so this case was really starting to turn the other direction and it was frustrating me. It was starting to bring up my feelings for _him..._ I looked over to Dinozzo's desk to see him working hard on finding any information that he could. Ziva was pacing back and forth between her desk and mine, and McGee was going through phone statements. I glanced over again and caught Tony looking my way. He quickly looked away and I sighed. I slammed my fist to the desk making everyone jump. I quickly walked away and went down to Ducky.

Tony POV

I looked over at Gibbs and sighed. He noticed me and I quickly looked away, not wanting to get caught but I think I did. Gibbs stormed out of the bullpen and I frowned. Once he left my computer dinged. Abby had sent me an IM on my email.

 _Abby: Hey, what's up with Bossman? He's really frustrated and I don't think it's entirely this case. I'm worried for him Tony..._

Me: _I don't really know. I'm worried too. I think he's mad at me. I was late the first day of this case, and then we haven't come up with anything new. He also caught me looking at him. I think he is mad at me. I don't know._

I waited for the next message to pop up... Abby sent a sad face to me and I sent one back. She was typing when I looked up to see McGee and Ziva staring at me.

"What!" I shouted. They both furrowed their brows and sighed.

"Tony did you upset Gibbs? He has not been happy since we found out about Kanter's... preferences..." Ziva said. I looked at her confused. "I am not saying I care about your preference Tony but is Gibbs mad because you told him?" I sighed. Of course she would bring this up. Ziva, McGee and I went and got really smashed one night a couple weeks ago after a bad case, and my tongue slipped. I am bisexual, and now they are pinning this on me.

"No I didn't tell Gibbs, Ziva!" I half whispered. My face turned pale as soon as his voice was heard.

"Tell me what Dinozzo?" Gibbs said lowly. He stood in front of my desk with his arms crossed and shoulders squared. I shook my head.

"Nothing Boss. Not related to the case." I said and looked down going back to work. I hoped he would go away. Instead, I felt the steely blue eyes bore into my skull.

"Fine." Was all he said.

~~~~NCIS~~~~~NCIS~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

 _A day and a half later..._

Gibbs POV

We caught him. We finally caught him. The suspect was actually the woman jogger that had supposedly witnessed the whole thing. Abby's DNA test brought up her file. She was arrested before for assault to an officer after she was pulled over for sloppy driving. Later to find out it was because of heroin. She had been a lover of Kanter's and she got mad and jealous when she had seen him with a man from the gay club. I sighed. It had been a long case, for such a simple thing. I knew we should have figured things out sooner but something was amiss. My feelings were starting to cloud my judgment in this case, possibly because of the case itself, not because of Tony... Kanter looked similar to Tony, and seeing him dead pulled triggers in my head. I knew it wasn't Tony, but that doesn't mean I couldn't worry. I laid against my work bench with a bourbon in my hand, sipping lightly. I couldn't help but worry. Tony is my best agent, I don't know what I'd do without him. I started to feel slightly buzzed and put my drink down. I guess after three quarters of a bottle you'd start feeling the buzz. I chuckled and walked upstairs from the basement clumsily and threw myself down on the couch.

"Pull it together Jethro." I said out loud. I ran my hands down my face and I sighed. I heard the door open and quickly looked to the front door. My breath stopped as I see Tony, walking in with a white tank top and a pair of Ohio state sweatpants. His face was filled with worry and concern. I sighed.

"Boss, you okay?" He asked. He walked into the living room and sat on the coffee table across me. I chuckled and nodded.

"I'm totally okay." I said slightly slurred. The bourbon was starting to hit me a little quicker than I thought and chuckled. "Wow, that... There is more alcohol in that bourbon... than I thought." I chuckled again. Tony sighed, his hot breath hitting me. I sighed smelling the scent of mint mouthwash.

"Boss get some sleep. I'll go..." Tony said sorrowfully. He started to get up and I frowned. I don't know what came of me but I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards me. I grabbed him a little harder than I thought because Tony crashed down on the couch next to me, facing me. I gasped feeling him so close. I could my blood rush somewhere other than my face and hands. "Uhm, Boss?" He said strained. I looked down at how close were. I sighed and my mind said fuck it. I pulled Tony closer and kissed him square on the lips. I could feel Tony tense up immediately and the alcohol in me didn't care. I kept him close, kissing his firm mouth. Tony struggled and I let him go. "I'm going to go." He got up and adjusted himself. I realized what I had done and sobered up pretty quick.

"Wait, Tony. Please..." I pleaded. I knew I sounded desperate but at this point I didn't care. "Tony I didn't-" He stopped me.

"Don't say a word. I don't..Can't talk about this right now." He flustered and walked out of the house. He slammed the front door and walked away. I looked in the direction of where he left and kicked myself mentally for what just happened. _You idiot, you just kissed him! The man you loved, and he clearly doesn't feel the same damn way!_ I said in my head. I dropped my head in my hands almost started to sob. I kissed my SFA and he walked away flustered.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled and threw my pillow at the floor.

~~~~NCIS~~~~~NCIS~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~~~

Tony POV

I practically ran from Gibbs' home. I raced down the road to my apartment. I slammed the door behind me and I locked it. I slid down my front door and held my face in my hands. Gibbs just kissed me. _GIBBS. Kissed me!_ I shook my head. There was no way this happened. I played it back in my head multiple times. I couldn't stop it. Gibbs really kissed me. He grabbed me, and kissed me. I quickly grabbed my phone and called Abby; she would know what to do... She picked up on the second ring.

" _Tony? What's up? Everything okay?"_ She said, the worry laced in her tone.

"Gibbs just kissed me Abby." I blurted. She squealed into the phone and then she hung up. "Abby?" I waited for a couple minutes for a call back but got nothing. Around 10 minutes later a knock comes to my apartment door and I look in the peep hole to find Abby bouncing up and down in her pajamas. I sigh and open the door. She jumped in and hugged me.

"Oh my gosh Tony! Give me the details! I must know!" She squealed. I held her shoulders to stop her from jumping up and down and she giggled.

"He was drunk. I went to leave and he grabbed me, pulling me on the couch with him. He just kissed me Abby! What the hell am I going to do!? He is gonna think it me kissing him! He was not himself Abby!" I blurted. She looked at me with a little sadness and a little bit of a smirk too. "Uh oh..."

"Tony, do you like Gibbs?" She asked, sincerely for that matter. I thought about it and looked at her with a frown. "It's okay if you do ya know. It really is." She smiled at me.

"I can't like him Abby. He's Gibbs! Marine, straight shooter Gibbs! No way would he want to be with me. It was the alcohol Abby... That's what it was. It was just the alcohol!" I reasoned. I nodded. She frowned. "Abby I just don't think it's possible. What am I going to do? Even if he did like me!" I looked down into me lap, twirling my thumbs. I felt her hand go to my back rubbing it soothingly. She tapped my shoulder and I looked up, seeing the devilish smirk on her face. "What now Abby?" I asked.

"C'mon! I've got a plan!" She squealed and grabbed my arm bringing me to my closet in my bedroom. I groaned at the thought of what she was planning.

 _Who doesn't love a cliff hanger? ;)_


	4. Plans

_Okay guys, so far here on out I am not going to be using POV's. Just going to go from the third person perspective. I realized I didn't care for the POV perspective. Sorry! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I'm sorry if anything has become confusing. Love you guys, my wonderful viewers. PM if you need clarification or ideas or whatever it may be! Even to talk. 3 thanks guys._

~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~~NCIS~~~~~NCIS~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~

Tony walked into work wearing a pair of black slacks, black dress shoes and an emerald green dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the first two buttons unbuttoned. His hair was combed nicely and he smelt like his aftershave. He was the first in the bullpen so he sat his things down and got to work on some paperwork to finish up the past case. He smirked to himself, feeling eyes on him as he worked. Gibbs walked slower than normal into the bullpen and sat down at his desk. Tony could still feel Gibbs staring at him intensely.

"Morning boss. How do you feel from last night? You were pretty loopy." Tony stated nonchalantly. He looked up at Gibbs and Gibbs nodded his answer. He smiled and Gibbs waved him off to do work. As Tony did some work, he could see Gibbs shift uncomfortably at his desk and he smirked to himself. _Abby, I think it is working. Time for part two..._ Tony thought. He got up slowly and started around his desk when he "dropped" his pen. "Shit." He bent over slowly to grab the pen and smirked. He heard the small, quiet moan come from Gibbs and he stood back up and walked off. "Going to Abby's lab, be back shortly." He said and trotted off towards the elevator. He smirked to himself. As the elevator opened McGee and Ziva stepped out around him. "Morning guys! Careful, Gibbs seems off today..." I said knowing why he was off, but he wasn't going to say it. Soon enough they heard a fist slam on a desk and looked to Gibbs he looked very frustrated. McGee and Ziva went to their desks quietly and Dinozzo left the area.

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~NCIS~~~~~NCIS~~~~~NCIS~~~~~NCIS~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

Gibbs walked into autopsy and found Ducky sitting at his desk. He walked to a table and laid back onto it. He grunted and Ducky turned around to find him laying on the table.

"Well, Jethro I didn't think you were dead. I just looked at the table empty." Ducky chuckled. Gibbs sighed and sat straight up. Ducky looked concerned to his friend and started to check him out to see if he was sick. "You're not sick Jethro, what may be the problem?" He said softly. Gibbs sighed and looked down to the floor. He swung his legs slightly to think before he said anything out of the ordinary. Ducky waited silently.

"Duck, I'm in love." He stated shortly. Ducky smiled at him and clapped his hands.

"Well Jethro that's marvelous! Who's the lucky redhead?" He smirked and sat across from Gibbs on a stool. Gibbs lowered himself on a stool to be eye to eye with Ducky. "Unless, this is not a red head?" Ducky said cautiously. He furrowed his brow to Gibbs. He knew that Gibbs swung for both teams, ever since they worked together. He knew he needed to tell Ducky because they were very close.

"Not a red head...Not a woman..." Gibbs sadly agreed. He looked down to his lap playing with his thumbs. Ducky gently laid a hand on his knee and nodded. Gibbs knew Ducky wouldn't judge him nor would he be upset. Gibbs nodded and Ducky sighed.

"You _can_ tell me Jethro. You know I do not mind your preference choice. You've know this since day one." He smiled. Gibbs knew he could trust Ducky with his life, and yet here he was, feeling bashful and embarrassed to tell him that he loved Dinozzo. And today was just a confirmation of it. Tony wearing the emerald green shirt he wore for undercover ops. He knew that the last time he wore it he almost couldn't contain himself. Gibbs has wanted Tony for so long, he knew the pot was starting to boil over and today was getting hotter and hotter.

"It's Dinozzo." He stated bluntly. He heard the gasp come from behind him by autopsy doors to see Abby and Ziva. They stared wide eyed at their boss and he sighed sadly. "Get in here now." He commanded, his anger laced through it. They slowly walked into autopsy and stood to the side of himself and Ducky. "How much have you two heard, and what the hell are you two doing down here!" He almost shouted. He ran his face in his hands.

"I believe that might be my fault Jethro... I told these ladies to come to lunch with me but I didn't know it was around that time." Ducky frowned. Gibbs slammed his fist against the table causing even himself to jump a little at the vibration. The girls squeaked a little.

"Gibbs, we are sorry. We didn't mean to be a bee on the wall..." Ziva said and Abby giggled. Gibbs glared at her.

"It's fly Ziva. Fly on the wall not bee. Sorry..." Abby said looking down.

"I knew what she meant Abby. How much did you two hear? And this is all to stay in this room, it is not to leave the room." Gibbs glared at the two young ladies. Abby started off.

"We walked in when you said you're in love with someone. We stopped and stayed quiet because we wanted to know what red head but then you said not a red head and Ducky said he knew your preference choice and we were confused. Ziva was going to clear her throat but she didn't. We stopped and listened for a little bit. When we heard 'It's Dinozzo' we were shocked and here we are now." Abby rambled on. Gibbs sighed and got down from the table. He looked to Ziva for confirmation and she nodded.

"Next time, clear your throat." Gibbs stated and with that he stormed off. Ducky, Abby and Ziva stayed in autopsy and Abby grinned. Ziva and Ducky looked to her.

"Tony told me that Gibbs kissed him last night when he was drunk. Tony was so confused because he didn't think that Bossman could like him, let alone love him! I say we come up with a plan to get those two pigheaded men to get their senses together!" Abby almost shouted. Ziva and Ducky looked to her in disbelief.

"Oh Abby, are you sure? I would worry about getting in trouble." Ducky said. Ziva chimed in next.

"Yes Abby, I do not want to get in trouble. Especially after what we just heard." She sighed. Abby smirked.

"I've got a plan already." Abby smiled and she left autopsy. Ducky and Ziva followed in confusion.

~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~~NCIS~~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~~~

Tony sat at his desk along with McGee and Gibbs sitting at theirs. Gibbs stole small glances every now and then towards Tony and vice versa. Tony jumped slightly when his phone rang. He looked to the caller I.D and opened the phone.

"Dinozzo... Oh Hey-...Oh okay. Mhm. Oh yeah sure. Okay. Thanks." and with that Tony hung up. Gibbs looked to him confused and McGee furrowed his brow. Tony waved them off and went back to work. He knew what was going on. As soon as he was about to get up, Abby walked into the bullpen with Ziva smiling arm in arm like the Wizard of Oz seen where Dorothy and the lion, tinman, and scarecrow were skipping down the yellow brick road. McGee smiled and waved and Gibbs kept working. "Hello my wonderful goth scientist and super ninja friends. What's up?"

"Well, so far we have not caught a case and it is..." Ziva looked to the clock on the wall. "6 o'clock. How about tonight after we get out we go out to a club?" Ziva said suggestively. Gibbs, Tony, and McGee looked to her with suspicion and the girls sighed. "What? I thought we could all relax! It is Friday and we do not have to come in tomorrow. Why not? Who's into it?" She said.

"It's 'who's in' Ziva." Dinozzo said and groaned when he felt the thunk on the back of his head. Ziva chuckled. What surprised everyone was Gibbs' response.

"Sure." He said. All of the team looked to him in shock and he grumbled. "Fine I won't go then."

"NO!" Abby shouted. Gibbs looked at her weirdly and she smiled. "I mean, no. You should totally come." She smiled. She looked to McGee and Tony and threw her hands up, "So?"

"Yeah sure. Why not?" Tony said. He smiled that million watt smile and McGee shrugged his shoulders.

"I've got plans tonight Abby." McGee said sadly.

"Oh what? Playing video games with your tech nerds?" Tony snorted and McGee glared at him. "Doesn't work when _you_ glare McGeekwad." He laughed.

"Actually, I have a date tonight. Her name is Delilah." He stated matter-of-factly. He wheeled over to Tony and showed him a picture of him and Delilah. Tony wolf whistled and patted McGee on the back.

"Well, if my little McProbie isn't growing up." Tony said, mockingly wiping tears from his face.

"Congrats McGee. Have fun." Gibbs said and McGee nodded his appreciation. Tony smiled and so did the rest of the crew.

"Alright! So it's a date. The club we're going to is a little fancier than jeans Bossman, wear some slacks and a dress shirt. Tony, what you're wearing is fine." Abby smirked and winked at Tony. Gibbs watched as this happened and wondered what the hell was going on, and why he had agreed to go. I guess to watch Tony and his team but Tony hadn't even said yes yet. He shook his head.

"Let's leave now. No reason to stick around." Gibbs said and with that, everyone gathered their things.

"I'll text everyone with the addresses!" Abby squealed.


	5. Clubbing

~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~

The music was loud, the drinks were good and the place was a little crowded thought Gibbs. The team sat in a booth to the far side of the club, which he found out that it was an alternative club. He groaned at the thought. He kept glaring at Abby and Ziva who just smiled innocently and giggled through their drinks. Tony and Gibbs sat by each other one side of the booth and the girls sat on the other. He wasn't sure if he could not be able touch Tony with how close he was. An inch closer and their hips would have been touching. Tony looked good. He wore the clothes that he wore to work, but slicked his hair back some. He sighed. He wore something similar but he wore gray slacks and a light blue dress shirt tucked into the slacks. Gibbs got up and decided that he might as well get plastered, and dance like a fool tonight. Abby looked to him as he got up and went to the bar.

"So Tony, what do you think of Bossman tonight huh? Looking pretty hot!" Abby said. Tony glared at her.

"Abby can we switch please. I can't take being so close to Gibbs... We talked about this." Tony whined. Abby and Ziva laughed and shook their heads. "C'mon please!" He whispered when Gibbs was close enough. He had brought over another round of drinks a long with a bunch of shots. Gibbs looked to Tony and was going to question him but Tony went for a shot. "Let's do this." Tony said as he grabbed another shot. Gibbs smiled. Everyone started grabbing shot after shot. Thank God Abby knew the owner, because the drinks were almost free for them. Gibbs could feel the alcohol getting to him and he slowed down because he didn't want to be too hungover in the morning. Around twenty minutes later, Abby had dragged everyone to the dance floor and we all were dancing to whatever music it was. Something upbeat and everyone was jumping a lot. Gibbs watched Tony dance and he wanted to dance with him. He smirked. Gibbs had a plan.

"Be right back!" Gibbs shouted to Abby as he went to the bathroom. She nodded and went back to dancing with some guy. He could feel Tony watching him as he left the dance floor. He smiled. _Someone's curious..._ Gibbs thought. He went back to the dance floor and made sure he was in Tony's view. He grabbed another man and whispered in his ear while looking at Tony. The man smiled and nodded. Gibbs and this other guy started to grind on each other and he could feel Tony's eyes bore into him. He could feel the lust build up in his stomach. Abby and Ziva smirked at Gibbs, knowing that he was trying to make Tony jealous. Gibbs gently ran his hands down the other man's sides and held onto his hips. He looked to the other man and smirked. The other man leaned down and kissed Gibbs cheek. Gibbs whispered to him and he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Can we talk?" He heard Tony whisper in his ear angrily. Gibbs nodded and looked to Abby. She nodded knowing what was happening and she disappeared into the dance floor with Ziva. Tony grabbed Gibbs' hand and lead him outside into the alley next to the club.

"Problem, Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked leaning against the brick wall. Tony was pacing back and forth as he seethed. Gibbs chuckled.

"Yeah there's a problem. What the hell was that about!?" He shouted. I crossed my arms pretending I didn't know what he was talking about. "Don't act coy and stupid with me Gibbs. First you decide to come to the club, then you're drinking shot after shot and are probably drunk right now. And then you're out on the dance floor, with some guy you don't even know probably and are doing the dirty on him! What the fuck Gibbs!" He shouted. I smiled at him and that seemed to piss him off more. He kicked a rock in the alley to a wall and groaned.

"And this is a problem because why? Last time I checked Dinozzo, we have nothing going on between us.." Gibbs grabbed Dinozzo by the shirt and pinned him to the wall. Tony swallowed hard and looked to Gibbs, lust in eyes and desire. Gibbs smirked. "You're jealous aren't you?" He whispered heavily into Tony's ear. He heard the small moan from Tony and smiled. Gibbs pressed his body against Tony, feeling Tony on his thigh, hard and pulsing. Gibbs tried to suppress the groan that came. "I've got a little news for Dinozzo. I've been staring at you all damn day, undressing you with my eyes. I've wanted that sweet, tight ass of yours since day one. I've wanted to pin you against every damn surface in my house, bend you over, and fuck you right there." Gibbs smirked. Tony moaned against Gibbs touch and words. He ground his hips into Gibbs' and bit his lip. Gibbs was hard and aching, wanted just to take him against the wall.

"I've thought about you for while now too. Since I saw you in that outfit you're in now, I've wanted you. I wanted to take you into the bathroom and have you fuck me in the stall. I want you, need you Gibbs." Tony rambled. Gibbs smirked at Tony and let go of him. He walked away and Tony grabbed his arm before he got too far. Gibbs looked back and saw the lust even greater in his eyes. Tony pulled him back to his chest and kissed him. The kiss was full of need and desire. It was slow at first but gained intensity. Gibbs moaned into the kiss and pinned Tony's hip to the wall to keep him from moving. Tony slipped his tongue against Gibbs' lips, silently asking for entrance that was then granted. Tony's hands went to Gibbs' hair and neck, pulling him closer to him. Gibbs pulled away abruptly and leaned his forehead against Tony's.

"My car. My house. NOW." Gibbs growled. Tony followed Gibbs to his car and quickly got in. Tony buckled and so did Gibbs. They sped off quickly into the night and got to Gibbs' house in almost half the time it took for him to get there. They ran from the car and into the house locking the door behind them. Gibbs quickly pushed Tony against the front door, attacking his neck with little kisses, nips and a small bite. Tony groaned and pulled him closer grinding his hips into Gibbs'. Gibbs moaned and bit down on the clothed covered shoulder. Gibbs pulled Tony up the stairs to the master bedroom and pushed him down on the bed. He started to unbutton Tony's shirt and then stopped. He traced the curves and scars on Tony's chest and stomach, gently playing with the hair at his navel. Tony whimpered softly at the touch and Gibbs looked up.

"Gibbs I can't take it much longer... Please.." Tony begged. Gibbs smiled and Tony and kissed his lips feverishly. He tried to unbutton his own shirt but had little success. Tony stopped his fumbling hands and gently unbuttoned the shirt pulling it down his shoulders, along with his own. He looked to Gibbs' chest and stomach and reveled in the soft and hardness of his skin. Gibbs' was in really good shape for his age. His skin was a little loose but nothing that was over bearing. Tony moaned feeling Gibbs' hard cock press against his own. "Pants... Off..." He panted. Tony started to undo his pants and Gibbs' his. Gibbs pushed his down, leaving nothing on and Tony pulled his down. Gibbs stared at him, basking in the glory that was Anthony Dinozzo. He rested a hand next to Tony's hip and went to the side table. He pulled out a small tube of lube and smirked at Tony.

"Turn around." Gibbs said and Tony did as he was asked. Gibbs moaned at the sight and Tony smirked.

"Like what you see Gibbs?" Tony smiled. Tony had a good sized butt plug inserted in his hole. Gibbs smirked seeing that it had a vibration sensation. "All open just for y-" He groaned his last word. Gibbs gently twisted the plug as it vibrated in Tony's ass. Gibbs couldn't help but stroke his own length.

"God Tony..." He sighed. He put some lube on his fingers and covered his cock. He took out the plug and shut it off. Tony groaned at the sensation. Gibbs' pulled Tony's hips up so he was on all fours and Gibbs behind him. He slowly pushed the head into his moist, warm hole and groaned. "Damn.." Gibbs' whispered. Tony pushed back against Gibbs to get him further into him. He slowly pushed into Tony more and more, reveling in the warm and tight sensation. He stopped when he was fully inside Tony, trying to catch his own breath because of his panting.

"Please _Jethro..._ " Tony moaned. Gibbs groaned and pulled out a little and slammed back in. Tony groaned feeling Gibbs hitting his prostate. Gibbs made a slow and steady pace but quickly picked it up. Both men were panting hard as Gibbs went harder, faster and deeper. Gibbs' hand went around Tony's waist and stroked him in time with his thrusts. "Oh God... Gibbs... I can't.." He panted. He gripped the sheets of the bed feeling his release coming fast. His spine tingled and he felt his release come. "Jethro!" Tony shouted and he came all over Gibbs' bed and hand. He panted and laid on his elbows. Gibbs plowed into him further and felt Tony tighten around him.

"Oh God... Tony...!" Gibbs shouted and he came hard into Tony. He collapsed down next to Tony on the bed and slowly pulled out. Both men groaned at the sensation. After a few minutes to get themselves together, Tony and Gibbs cleaned up the bed and themselves. After getting back into bed Tony looked to Gibbs. "Hmm?" Gibbs hummed.

"What are we?" He asked. "I mean relationship-wise." Tony corrected himself and Gibbs laughed. He rolled to his side to face Tony, both still naked in bed. He rested his hand on Tony's hip and pulled his back his chest. He slowly kissed up his neck and Tony groaned. " _Jethro..._ " he moaned.

"What do you want us to be Tony?"

"I don't know... I mean.. I really like you.. I feel like I have for awhile..."

"I know. I know that I love you." Gibbs said, even shocking himself. He looked at Tony's shocked face and chuckled. "I have." He smiled his typical half smile. Tony gently swatted at Gibbs' hip.

"What if the team finds out? What if the director finds out?" Tony questioned and groaned. "I'll be transferred..." He whispered. Gibbs could feel the emotion in his voice.

"Let's figure this out in the morning Tone. Okay? Right now let's just sleep." Gibbs pressed into Tony and kissed his neck a few times. He nuzzled his nose in Tony's neck and fell asleep quickly. Tony not falling short behind.


	6. Pool!

_Hello everyone! Already have 400 views on this story! Thank you everyone!_

Tony starts to stir awake and feels a hand around his waist. He looks around and sees he is not in his apartment and doesn't recognize the room. He turns around and his eyes widen in disbelief. He yells and jumps out of bed and Gibbs leans up holding his side arm ready to shoot. He panics and looks around. After only seeing Tony, Gibbs puts his gun down and rubs his eyes.

"The hell Dinozzo. What's wrong?" Gibbs asked. The sheet covering the lower half of Gibbs raises slightly as Gibbs watches Tony, seeing that he is naked. He smirks at Tony and points. Tony looks down and quickly grabs a pillow to cover his groin. "Morning to you to Tone." Gibbs gets up and grabs a pair of boxers, sliding them on and a shirt. He walks over to Tony and kisses his lips then smacks his ass. Tony squeaks. "Get something on so the neighbors don't see ya and come down for breakfast." Gibbs says nonchalantly and walks downstairs. Tony sits on the bed with the pillow in his lap trying to reel his head around what the hell just happened. He got up and got dressed quickly and went downstairs. He leaned against the door frame for the kitchen and watched Gibbs cook breakfast and he smiled a little. Whatever happened, made Gibbs extremely happy. He walked towards Gibbs and sat on the counter next him. He winced as he sat, feeling the soreness in his ass. He tried to remember what happened the night before. That's when he stared at Gibbs and stared back. Gibbs shut off the burner from breakfast.

"Did we have sex last night!?" Tony squeaked. Gibbs looked to Tony disapprovingly. He sighed.

"You don't remember do you?" He winced. He felt the pain in his chest twinge and stop. Twinge and stop. "After I danced with some other man, you pulled me out of the club and brought me to the alley. We came here and we had sex in my bed. You don't remember any of this Tone?" He asked. Gibbs was so hopeful Tony would remember. "I even told you that I loved you. You said you liked me..." Tony started to look back into his brain to try to remember. He looked up at Gibbs and held up a finger. Gibbs looked at him confused and smiled a little. Tony leaned into Gibbs and kissed his lips. It was a soft and gentle kiss, slowly building. He wrapped his arms around Gibbs neck and his legs around his waist. Gibbs brought Tony closer to his hips, rubbing his hard cock against Tony. Tony gasped into his mouth and groaned. He remembered. He pulled apart from Gibbs and smiled.

"I remember now... I was jealous. I didn't want to see you with the other guy. We came here. I remember now." He smiled and then groaned. Gibbs looked at him sadly. "Abby and Ziva were with us at the club... Oh God what are they gonna think..." Tony sighed. Gibbs laughed and kissed Tony again bringing him close. Tony smiled and kissed Gibbs back passionately, gently running his fingers through his hair at the back of his neck. Gibbs groaned and brought Tony down to the ground to level with him. Tony ground his hips against Gibbs and Gibbs pushed him against the counter, pinning him tight against himself. Gibbs leaned down to Tony's neck and placed soft and gentle kisses there. Tony's head leaned back and he groaned. They stopped themselves. They heard someone clear their throat and Gibbs was ready with a knife. I blushed furiously seeing Director Vance standing in the door way.

"Fuck... We planned on going golfing today didn't we?" Gibbs groaned seeing Vance dressed in golf shorts and a polo. He nodded and crossed his arms. "Vance please. Can we talk about this?" Vance nodded. Tony looked at Gibbs and then he went upstairs and they heard the door shut. Vance stared at Gibbs, motioning for him to move on. Gibbs sighed.

"Gibbs what the hell is going on?" Vance sternly said. Gibbs set down the knife he had and sat at the table. Vance sat across from him.

"Tony and I have wanted each other for awhile. Before you were even director. We..." He sighed, running his hand through his short, gray hair. "We went out with Ziva and Abby. They already knew that I wanted Tony... That's why we were out at a club Vance. We figured it out then. We were drunk yes, but we knew it then. We know it now being sober." Gibbs looked up to Vance. That was the most he ever said in one comment. He knew Tony meant the world to him, and he would fight until he knew that Tony's job or his own job was safe. Vance nodded.

"Alright. But if this affects your work load at all Gibbs, you know the consequences." Vance said sternly. He started to walk out but Gibbs stopped him.

"That's it?" He asked. Vance nodded.

"Oh, and no we didn't plan on golf today. I knew this was going on Gibbs. Hell, there was a pool. But it's to good to see you're happy." Vance said and walked out of the house. Gibbs smiled and starting laughing hard. Tony came down to see Gibbs bent over from laughter and we went to his side.

"Gibbs what's going on? Are we okay? Our jobs?" Tony questioned. Gibbs stopped laughing and smiled. Then he chuckled. "What!?" Tony sounding concerned now.

"We're good." Gibbs chuckled. "Hell, there was a good damned pool on us." Gibbs and Tony both laughed and walked back into the kitchen to finish up breakfast.

 _And end scene! I hope you guys really enjoyed this story. I know I enjoyed writing it. Please keep watch for any more of my stories. I hope to be writing more in the near future. Love you guys!_


End file.
